Together
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "They said I don't have a daddy". Quand House s'occupe de Rachel et Tomas lorsque sa compagne rentre plus tard du travail ...


_Suite à la demande express de ma Jo' et pour pallier à son manque [Ben oui ma Chouquette, j'allais tout de même pas te laisser dans cet état, je te l'avais promis, alors je le fais !], voici l'OS qu'elle a choisi. Vous savez donc qui remercier, n'est-ce pas ? [Si vous ne le faîtes pas, gare à vous. Je vous poursuivrai jusqu'au fin fond de vos rêves, et je vous hanterai jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ! Ça c'est de la super menace de la mort qui tue et ressuscite les bananes, non_ ?].  
_Voilà voilà ! Cet OS, comme vous allez pouvoir en juger, et dans la continuité de **"They said I don't have a daddy"**. Et oui, ici Rachel a donc été officiellement adopté par House, et nos deux chers médecins vivent donc avec leurs enfants, Rachel 7 ans et Tomas 3 ans. [Je vous préviens dès maintenant, ça ne sera pas le dernier OS avec Tomas. Je suis littéralement gaga (la marmotte, t'as pas intérêt à faire une réflexion, okay ?) de ce petit bout (Même si c'est moi qui l'ait créé), je le trouve tellement adorable, touchant, attachant ! Breeeef, vous risquez de le croiser encore au moins quelques temps ce petit chou !]. Pas besoin de savoir plus de choses au sujet de cet OS ou de ce qui pourra suivre, vous le verrez par vous même !  
__Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture [en espérant qu'elle le soit], et on se retrouve bientôt, c'est promis !_

_See ya people !_

* * *

_**Together.**_

Assis au volant d'une Lexus identique à celle de Cuddy, mais noire, il conduisait assez prudement sur le retour à la villa. Certes, ne pas respecter les lois demeurait quelque chose de fort jouissif, mais depuis plusieurs années déjà, il avait su se responsabiliser, et était bien conscient qu'à présent la sécurité primait. Il le savait, il ne pouvait plus foutre sa vie en l'air aussi facilement, à présent il avait une famille à protéger, et pas question de leur faire du mal.

Une fois garé dans l'allée de leur maison, il confia les clés à Rachel afin qu'elle ouvre la porte tandis qu'il détachait Tomas, le posait au sol pour ensuite mettre les sacs sur son dos, attraper sa petite main à droite et s'appuyer sur sa canne de l'autre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous dans la cuisine, le temps d'un goûter plutôt copieux, puis l'aînée prit place dans la salle à manger le temps de faire ses devoirs pendant que son frère dessinait à ses côtés et qu'House lisait un peu. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux : les jours où Lisa rentrait tard du travail à cause d'une quelconque réunion ou de dossiers urgents à remplir, il se chargeait d'aller les chercher dans leur école respective, les ramenaient à la villa, leur faisait prendre le goûter, puis devoirs. Et ensuite, ils étaient libres jusqu'au retour de leur mère. Certes, cela ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à House pour tous ceux qui l'avaient connu par le passé, mais il ne se plaignait pas vraiment de ce changement de mode de vie. Après tout, il aimait sincèrement ses enfants et Lisa, alors il pouvait bien faire un effort pour eux, non ?

Une bonne heure passa, et ils rejoignirent le salon, où Greg se laissa retomber sur le divan, vite rejoint par Rachel qui souhaitait voir un dessin animé. Mais Tom en avait décidé tout autrement, un album photo à la main. Il trottina jusquà son géniteur, lui tendit le classeur, et sauta à ses côtés, la tête sur son bras.

**- Papa, tu racontes à nous les photos ? **Demanda-t-il en le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Comment voulez-vous résister à un enfant aussi charmant que lui ? D'autant plus lorsqu'il vous fixe avec un regard aussi profond. D'ailleurs, à mesure que le temps passait, les yeux bleu océan du petit garçon avaient une certaine tendance à se parsemer d'un peu de gris, ressemblant ainsi davantage à ceux de sa mère, pour le plus grand plaisir du Diagnosticien -bien qu'il ne pipe jamais mot à ce sujet-.

Rachel arracha l'album des mains de son frère, pour lire ce qui était inscrit sur la reliure de celui-ci. Aussitôt, Tom grogna de mécontentement, faisant bien comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire non pour qu'ils le regardent ensemble.

**- Tommy, ta mère raconte beaucoup mieux les histoires que moi, tu veux pas attendre qu'elle revienne ? **Implora le médecin, peu décidé à relater toutes les anecdotes se rapportant aux clichés.  
**- Non veux toi ! **Annonça-t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Rachel se mit à rire, comme bien souvent lorsque son frère usait des manières de Cuddy. Mis à part qu'elle oubliait bien souvent qu'elle aussi avait une certaine tendance à opter pour quelques parties du comportement de cette même personne …

**- Tu sais que t'es aussi chiant que ta mère et ta sœur toi ? **Le taquina Greg avant de se saisir du gros document. **Je raconte seulement si vous promettez d'être sages, comme ça Maman pourra me féliciter !**

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent sur le champ, se blottissant chacun dans un bras du Néphrologue, le pouce dans la bouche. Il se saisit donc de la couverture, et laissa apparaître la première photo. Il s'agissait de Lisa et du médecin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, les mains de House au niveau des reins de sa Belle, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

**- C'est ma Maman et toi ! **S'exclama le petit, tout enthousiaste. **Qui font des bisous-bisous !**

Le Diagnosticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Rachel. C'était fou comme Tomas pouvait être heureux lorsqu'il voyait ses parents. Il avait parfois entendu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital que son Papa et sa Maman se disputaient tout le temps avant et se battaient presque, il n'y croyait pas. Car depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours grandi dans une famille -presque- normale. Et plus qu'aimante.

**- C'était quand je commencais à être avec ta Maman**, expliqua-t-il en souriant tandis que le petit et sa sœur buvait ses paroles. **Elle me faisait des bisous tout le temps, tout le temps !**

Les deux enfants se mirent à rire, amusés. Ils adoraient toujours l'entendre raconter des histoires, car il trouvait les mots exacts pour qu'ils comprennent, mais aussi pour que cela les amuse et ne les ennuie pas.

**- Mais t'aimes pas les bisous toi ! **S'étonna Rachel, qui connaissait bien celui qu'elle appelait maintenant 'Papa', et qui l'avait officiellement adopté.  
**- Sauf ceux de Maman et les vôtres quand ils sont pas baveux, mais chut il faut pas le dire ! **Murmura-t-il comme s'il craignait qu'on puisse l'entendre.

A nouveau, les rires des petis résonnèrent dans la salle. Quel humoriste ce Papa !

**- En plus, Maman me faisait plein de bisous pour me forcer à faire des consultations alors que je déteste ça ! **Poursuivit-il alors que ses enfants se tordaient de rire dans ses bras.  
**- Maman elle continue à te demander de les faire!**Précisa Rachel entre deux éclats de rire.

Il lui tira la langue, tandis que Tomas tirait sur son bras pour qu'il continue son récit.

**- Papa, raconte photo là ! **Implora-t-il en indiquant le cliché suivant.

Cette fois-ci, elle représentait Rachel jouant dans la neige, avec une Lisa à ses côtés recouvertes de poudre blanche partout sur ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, ainsi qu'House un peu plus loin derrière elle, hilare.

**- C'était quand il avait neigé dans le jardin avant mon anniversaire ! **S'empressa d'annoncer la fillette.  
**- Et que toi et moi on avait bombardé Maman de boules de neige**, ajouta-t-il en riant. **Elle en avait partout, et le lendemain elle avait attrapé un bon gros rhume !**

Tomas avait alors écarquillé les yeux, amusé par ce qu'on lui racontait. Mais aussi compatissant pour sa Maman, la pauvre était tombée malade par leur faute !

**- Pas zentils ! **S'exclama-t-il en prétextant bouder.  
**- Tom, tu connais Maman, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire ! **Annonça le Diagnosticien. **Après que Tonton Wilson ait pris cette photo, elle m'a fait mangé de la neige. Et pas qu'un peu !**

Aaaah, ça c'était bien une réaction digne de sa Maman ! Tomas s'enfonça un peu plus contre son père, suçotant son pouce.

Nouvelle photo, où Lisa et Greg étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre durant une conférence, leurs doigts noués ensemble. Ils semblaient ne pas faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, pas même au photographe qui immortalisait l'instant. Elle avait sa tête sur son épaule, et les yeux clos. Lui, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, veillant ainsi sur elle.

**- Quand c'était Papa ? **Demanda la petite voix de Tomas.  
**- Un peu avant que tu arrives dans nos vies**, expliqua-t-il en fixant son fils. **Maman et moi devions aller à une conférence, et on avait confié ta sœur à votre grand-mère. C'était la première fois que Maman et moi on partait sans Rachel, alors Maman ne fermait pas beaucoup l'oeil la nuit, elle s'inquiétait pour toi**, fit-il en indiquant la fillette. **Du coup, conférence ennuyeuse, elle s'était endormie sur mon épaule. Et ensuite, elle m'a frappé parce que j'ai attendu la toute fin du discours pour la réveiller !**

Une fois de plus, cela amusa les enfants, qui savaient combien leur Maman avait horreur de ne pas se montrer constamment professionnaliste au travail.

Il tourna la page, les petits toujours blottis contre lui. Tomas était ravi d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa famille, sur ce qui se déroulait avant qu'il ne naisse et ne soit assez grand pour le comprendre. Ce coup-ci, on pouvait voir Cuddy plus que souriante, dans un restaurant en compagnie de House, Wilson, et une jeune femme que les enfants reconnurent comme Angie, la quatrième femme de l'Oncologue dont il s'était séparé il y avait peu de temps.

**- Tom, c'est ce jour-là que Maman m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un bébé**, expliqua-t-il.**  
- Et Bébé c'est Tomas ! **S'exclama ce dernier, tout sourire. **Comment Maman a dit à toi ?  
- On était en avance au restaurant, et j'ai proposé à Maman de commander à boire en attendant Wilson et Angie**, poursuivit House, se rappelant parfaitement chaque seconde de ce moment-là. **Et quand le serveur est arrivé, elle a commandé un cocktail sans alcool, alors que d'ordinaire elle prenait au moins un Martini.**

Rachel et Tomas demeuraient muets, gobant toutes les paroles de leur père. Car il leur racontait des choses dont ils n'avaient pas idées, ou dont ils ne se souvenaient plus. Et puis, il fallait le dire, mais ils adoraient entendre leur père leur raconter des histoires.

**- Ça m'avait surpris, mais je m'étais dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas envie**, continua-t-il d'expliquer. **Puis Wilson est arrivé avec Angie, et a demandé une bouteille de champagne pour fêter quelque chose. Avec Maman, on s'est regardé, craignant ce qu'il pourrait nous annoncer.  
- C'était quand il a dit qu'il allait se marier à Angie ? **Demanda la fillette, qui avait été une des Demoiselles d'honneur le jour de la cérémonie.  
**- Yep, c'est ça**, assura le médecin en ébourifant les cheveux de sa fille. **On a tous pris une coupe pour fêter ça, excepté Maman. Même Wilson commençait à être étonné qu'elle ne boive pas, ne serait-ce qu'un verre, pour célébrer la bonne nouvelle. Et comme on la regardait sans rien dire, elle s'est excusé envers Wilson et Angie, elle m'a pris la main et m'a emmené dehors.  
- Pour faire des bisous-bisous ? **L'interrompit Tom, en gloussant gaiement.  
**- Même pas ! **Fit mine de s'outrer l'adulte. **Elle m'a fait m'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir, et elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Là, elle m'a pris la main, m'a regardé dans les yeux et a entrouvert la bouche. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait, pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé.  
- Papa, as dit quoi toi ? **Demanda le petit, en appui sur ses genoux pour être au même niveau que son père.  
**- Au début, je n'en revenais pas. On ne pensait pas avoir un bébé tout de suite, on avait déjà Rach' et nos travails, alors disons qu'on avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à l'aggrandissement de notre famille**, expliqua-t-il en les serrant contre lui. **Mais elle te portait ****déjà dans son ventre, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, alors il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. On allait avoir un bébé, un petit bébé qu'on allait aimer de tout notre cœur.**

Contre son torse, Tomas se mouva, le pouce toujours dans la bouche. Il était scotché aux lèvres de son père, comme pour ne pas perdre une seule miette. Du haut de ses trois ans, il n'avait jamais demandé auparavant qu'on lui raconte ce qui s'était passé avant sa naissance. Mais maintenant, c'était chose faite.

**- Et Tonton Wilson il a dit quoi ? **L'interrogea Rachel, ses beaux yeux bleus fixant ceux de son père.  
**- Et bien quand on est revenu à table, Maman souriait largement, et moi j'avais la tête ailleurs. Vous connaissez Wilson, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans nos affaires**, se moqua-t-il doucement. **Alors on a du lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et il a boudé un peu durant le repas, déçu qu'on lui ait volé la vedette !**

Une nouvelle fois, les enfants Cuddy-House se mirent à rire, amusé par les grimaces qu'il avait fait durant son récit. Il passa ensuite à la photo suivante, où Lisa arborait cette fois-ci un joli ventre rond, nettement dessiné par le haut moulant qu'elle portait. Son visage était rieur, elle avait la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux brillants de bonheur.

**- Pou'quoi Maman sourit là ? **Fit Tom en admirant sa Maman, qu'il trouvait tout bonnement sublime.  
**- Parce qu'on revenait d'un rendez-vous à l'hôpital**, annonça-t-il. **Elle avait passé un examen avec le Docteur pour savoir comment tu allais dans son ventre, et puisque tu y étais déjà depuis cinq mois, on avait pu savoir si tu allais être une petite fille ou un petit garçon.**

Le principal concerné écarquilla les yeux, agréablement surpris. Alors comme ça, sa Maman était heureuse à ce point lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était un petit mec ?

**- Moi je voulais une petite sœur ! **Rappela l'aînée, avant de tirer la langue à son frère. **Pas un petit frère qui casse toutes mes Barbies et mes Pet' Shops parce qu'il préfère les camions tous moches !**

Ce dernier tendit le bras, voulant attraper les cheveux de sa sœur pour les lui tirer, mais House l'en empêcha. Il se renfonça donc dans le divan, contre son père.

**- On se calme tous les deux, sinon j'arrête de vous raconter tout ça, et je le dirais à Maman ! **Menaça-t-il, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le cliché. **Peu importe ce que tu voulais Rachel, Maman était heureuse.  
- Toi auchi ? **Dit Tomas de sa petite voix, à moitié étouffé par son pouce.  
**- Bien sûr que moi aussi**, ajouta-t-il. **Quand Maman est contente, moi aussi. Et puis, n'oublions pas qu'un petit garçon, ça voulait dire qu'il y aurait le même nombre de filles que de garçons à la maison !**

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et Rachel se chargea de passer à la photographie suivante.

**- Ça je m'en souviens ! **S'exclama-t-elle en indiquant le cliché. **Tomas il faisait mal à Maman dans son ventre en donnant plein de coups de pied, on pouvait même les sentir !**

Les paroles de la petite brune firent rire le plus jeune, qui ne quittait pas des yeux le papier glacé. Sa Maman avait un ventre énorme, tout rond. Une fois de plus elle souriait, assise, ses mains sur la proéminence de son estomac. D'après les dires de Rachel, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait un bidon si rond, parce qu'il était dedans. Dur à croire pour un bambin de son âge, mais il faisait confiance à sa sœur et ses parents, alors ce ne pouvait qu'être lui qui avait rendu son ventre comme ça !

**- Maman avait bobo vent'e ? **S'étonna-t-il, penché vers la photo.  
**- Quand tu lui donnais des gros coups, oui**, assura-t-il. **Mais tu connais Maman, elle est forte alors elle ne montrait jamais qu'elle avait mal. Elle disait toujours qu'au moins, si elle te sentait bouger, c'était que tu allais bien.**

Pendant ce temps, un véhicule se gara dans l'allée, et le conducteur coupa le moteur. La silhouette attrapa ensuite ses affaires, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, où elle ouvrit la porte sans trop de bruits. Elle déchaussa ses talons dans l'entrée, et entendit les voix provenant du salon. Elle s'approcha discrètement, laissant le Diagnosticien terminer de parler de l'époque où elle attendait leur bout d'chou. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et embrassa son front avant que les deux petites choses à ses côtés ne se retournent rapidement et se jettent sur elle.

**- Mammaaaaan ! **S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix, tandis qu'elle les souleva du sol, les portant tout contre elle.

Elle les embrassa tour à tour, les berçant doucement tandis qu'House lui adressait un large sourire, un de ceux qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle et à elle seule ainsi qu'à leurs enfants, un de ceux qui la faisaient plus que craquer.

**- Vous avez été sages avec Papa ? **Demanda-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé à côté de son compagnon, un enfant sur chaque genou. **Voux avez bien goûté, tes devoirs sont faits Rachel ?  
- Oui ! **Assurèrent les deux petits bruns en se pressant contre leur mère.  
**- J'aurais le droit à ma récompense ? **Ironisa le Néphrologue avant de se pencher pour se saisir amoureusement des lèvres de la Demoiselle.  
**- On verra … **Se moqua-t-elle avant de poser ses yeux sur l'album photo encore ouvert devant eux. **Alors comme ça, on regarde nos photos ?**

Ses enfants acquiescèrent, souriant de toutes les dents. House attrapa le classeur, et montra le cliché suivant, ce qui fit plus plaisir encore à Lisa. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle image, il s'agissait d'une toute particulière. La première de la petite famille au complet, à la maternité, quelques heures après l'accouchement certes difficile de la jeune femme. A la plus grande surprise de l'Endocrinologue et de leur meilleur ami, c'était Greg qui avait tenu à ce que l'Oncologue immortalise cet instant. Cuddy tenait donc Rachel tout contre elle, tandis que son employé et petit-ami portait leur nouveau-né dans les bras.

**- Tu as vu comme tu étais mignon mon cœur ? **Fit doucement la Doyenne en indiquant le bébé. **Déjà à ta naissance tu étais adorable.**

Le médecin toussota l'air de rien, amusé.

**- Adorable adorable, j'en suis pas sûr moi ! **Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire lever les yeux de Cuddy au plafond.  
**- Tais toi House**, dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. **On sait tous que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !**

Il lui tira la langue, mais elle s'empressa de le faire cesser par un tendre baiser. Leurs deux enfants gloussèrent en les regardant faire, et à peine se séparèrent-ils qu'elle ébouriffa leurs cheveux.

**- Allez jouez, Maman doit parler à Papa**, leur demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et délicate.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, sautèrent au sol et disparurent rapidement hors du salon. Elle en profita donc pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant, leurs doigts noués.

**- Alors comme ça, tu leur racontais l'histoire de nos photos ? **Fit-elle en souriant, ses yeux ancrés aux siens.

Et merde, elle savait. Il fit mine de grimacer, caressant distraitement son bras.

**- Requête de ton fils**, répondit-il simplement, voulant la taquiner un peu.  
**- De **_**notre **_**fils tu veux dire**, le reprit-elle. **Tu ne lui as pas raconté où il a été conçu j'espère ?**

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir, et se fit pincer l'avant-bras.

**- Tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi ? **Répondit-il alors. **« Tom, avec ta mère, on a jamais vraiment su où on t'a conçu. On hésite encore entre la baignoire, l'ascenseur de l'hôpital, le divan du bureau de Maman, ou encore le siège de mon office à moi. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on t'a pas conçu dans notre lit ! ».**

Elle ne put retenir un rire puissant, qui résonna dans toute la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs. Il la maintint contre lui, embrassant le sommet de son crâne, qui se soulevait au rythme de ses éclats de rire.

**- Je t'en supplie, ne lui annonce jamais une telle chose. Même quand il sera plus grand**, pouffa-t-elle, nichant sa tête contre son torse. **Sinon, il ne s'en remettra jamais en apprenant que ses parents sont …  
- Des chauds lapins, ça tu peux le dire ! **S'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au plafond, et mordilla la nuque du médecin. Il la serra tout contre lui, chatouillant son visage avec sa joue rugueuse.

**- Demain, c'est encore toi qui t'occupe des enfants, je reçois un important donateur**, la prévint-elle en embrassant tendrement sa nuque et la naissance de son torse.  
**- Ah non, ça devait être toi ! **Lui rappela-t-il. **Avec Wilson on a prévu d'aller dans un bar, pour fêter l'officialisation de son divorce. C'ets prévu depuis plusieurs jours déjà, alors non, tu gardes ton tour !**

Elle bascula sur lui, s'installant à califourchon tout en prêtant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe meurtrie.

**- House, s'il-te-plaît … **L'implora-t-elle en mouvant son bassin contre les cuisses de son compagnon. **Je ne pourrais pas aller les chercher à l'école …  
- Et moi je sors avec Wilson. Alors j'irais les chercher, et je les déposerai dans ton bureau**, déclara-t-il simplement. **Ils sauront s'occuper et être sages pendant que tu parleras avec Monsieur « Vos-seins-m'intéressent-bien-plus-que-ce-que-vous-pourrez-bien-dire-du-coup-j'espère-qu'en-finançant-votre-hôpital-j'aurais-l'honneur-de-vous-sauter ». Et comme ça, ça l'empêchera de se montrer trop entreprenant !**

Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contenir, de faire abstraction de la subime tentatrice qui le torturait, assise sur ses genoux à se tramousser contre lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Depuis toutes ces années, il le savait, il ne parvenait jamais bien longtemps à lui tenir tête lorsqu'elle se comportait de façon aussi provocante avec lui.

**- Comme c'est adorable**, se moqua-t-elle en caressant son visage avec le bout de son nez. **Le Docteur Gregory House est jaloux du fait que les hommes continuent à admirer et à désirer sa compagne même après quatre ans de vie commune et la naissance d'un petit gars !  
- T'es à moi**, déclara-t-il d'un ton très sûr de lui. **Alors on touche pas à ce qui est en ma possession ! En plus, j'ai déjà réussi à enrôler Rachel et Tomas pour veiller sur toi, alors y a bien intérêt à ce que ça fonctionne !**

Elle pouffa plus encore, nichant sa tête au creux de la nuque de son compagnon. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant contre lui.

**- Ne t'en fais pas House, je suis fidèle**, assura-t-elle bien qu'il n'ait aucun besoin qu'elle ne le lui dise pour le savoir. **J'ai un homme qui me suffit largement, alors peu importe les autres, il n'y a que mon petit-ami qui compte. Lui et lui seul.**

Il bomba le torse, son égo flatté par ce 'compliment'. Certes parfois il se demandait encore comment il pouvait mériter une femme comme elle, aussi parfaite, merveilleuse, mais lorsqu'il voyait son sourire, qu'il entendait son rire, il en était certain, il l'aimait plus que tout, et jamais il ne la laisserait lui échapper.

**- Tu viens de joliment flatter mon égo là, tu t'en rends compte ? **Fit-il avant d'embrasser le front de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête, un large sourire illuminant ses lèvres.

**- Bien sûr que je le sais, il faut bien te lustrer dans le sens du poil de temps à autre non ? **Ironisa-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de vitalité.  
**- Oh mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te faire lustrer dans ce cas-là … **Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Amusée, elle leva les yeux au plafond, et fut soulagée que le petit Tomas déboule à cet instant-là, lui permettant ainsi suptilement de ne pas lui fournir une réponse.

**- Maman demain, vais au parc ave' toi ? **Demanda-t-il en la fixant tendrement, avant qu'elle ne descende de sur les genoux de son amant pour prendre leur fils dans les bras.  
**- Maman a un rendez-vous demain, alors c'est Papa qui s'occupera de vous**, expliqua-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns de l'enfant. **J'aurais voulu le faire moi mais … Je ne peux vraiment pas repousser.**

Tom baissa la tête, ses yeux commençant à s'humidifier très vite. Depuis tout petit il était habitué à devoir partager sa mère avec l'hôpital, mais c'était tout de même difficile pour lui. Alors devoir une fois de plus renoncer à un peu de temps avec sa Maman, ça l'attristait.

Elle le blottit tout contre elle, le berçant doucement de droite à gauche et embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

**- Ne pleures pas mon cœur … **Murmura-t-elle tout en adressant un regard désolé à House, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule qu'elle interpréta comme un _'C'est rien, ça va aller, il comprendra'. _**Maman préférerait largement aller au parc avec toi tu sais …  
****- Alors pou'quoi toi viens pas ?  
- Parce que l'hôpital a besoin d'argent, et que c'est moi qui doit le trouver**, expliqua-t-elle avant de se rasseoir aux côtés du Diagnosticien, son bébé sur les genoux. **Même si Maman aimerait mieux passer du temps avec Rachel et toi …**

Il se blottit contre elle, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, et le pouce dans la bouche. Elle appuya son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, et ferma les yeux, s'ennivrant lentement de cette odeur de gel douche à la pomme qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Bonhomme, que dirais-tu si demain je venais vous chercher à l'école ta sœur et toi, et que je vous amenais au travail de Maman pour qu'elle vous surveille ? **Proposa le médecin, sachant bien évidement que sa compagne ne serait pas totalement de cet avis, elle qui n'aimait pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle -bien qu'en réalité, elle l'ait fait le jour où elle avait embauché House dans son hôpital alors qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments pour lui à l'époque-. **Mais vous devrez être très sages, ne pas vous faire remarquer et ne pas la déranger quand elle parlera avec le monsieur, d'accord ?  
- House … **Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
**- Alors Tom, tu veux bien ?  
- Greg … **L'interrompit-elle à nouveau pour montrer son désaccord.  
**- Viiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **S'exclama le petit, plus heureux que jamais.

Elle voulut s'opposer, dire à son fils que ce n'était pas possible mais ...Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, qu'elle constata à quel point une chose comme celle-ci enthousiasmait son petit prince et le rendait heureux, il lui devait impossible de lui résister. Ils avaient gagné, elle les garderait avec elle pendant son rendez-vous, quoi que puisse en penser le donateur. Après tout, sa famille primait, son hôpital passait en second.

Le soir venu, elle s'apprêtait à coucher son petit ange, assise sur le bord de son lit pour le bercer. Il avait sa tête sur ses cuisses, elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux bruns, ses doigts glissant sur la peau de l'enfant.

**- Ma Maman … **Murmura-t-il, le pouce dans la bouche, et son doudou contre la poitrine.  
**- Oui mon cœur ?  
- Est vrai que moi faisais bobo bidon à toi ? **Demanda-t-il tout timide, la tête un peu relevée vers lui.  
**- C'était normal mon cœur, tu bougeais dans mon ventre comme tu bouges maintenant dehors**, déclara-t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue. **Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de place dedans tu sais ! Et puis, tu bougeais pas mal quand Papa ou moi on te parlait. Comme pour nous répondre. Alors crois moi Tomas, j'aimais beaucoup te sentir bouger dans mon ventre, parce que comme ça, j'étais sûre que mon petit bébé allait bien.  
- Mais moi bouge plus dans vent'e à toi ! **Fit-il alors, en se nichant un peu plus contre elle.  
**- Mais maintenant, tu me fais plein de câlins, de bisous … **Lui rappela-t-elle. **Quand tu étais dans mon ventre, je ne pouvais pas te toucher, savoir comment tu allais. Les coups que tu me donnais étaient les seules choses qui me permettait de savoir si ça allait bien. Alors que maintenant, je peux te prendre dans mes bras, te bercer, te chatouiller …**

Il acquiesça faiblement, ses yeux commençant à se fermer malgré toute la force qu'il mettait pour lutter contre le sommeil et écouter sa mère parler encore et encore. Elle remarqua bien qu'il ne tenait plus, et l'allongea sous les couvertures, avant d'embrasser son visage tout en douceur.

**- Dors bien mon Ange … **Susurra-t-elle alors que ses pas la conduisaient sans bruits vers la porte. **Je t'aime de tout mon cœur …  
****  
**Elle s'éloigna ensuite, retrouvant son compagnon et leur aînée dans le salon, à regarder un de ces programmes stupides qu'ils aimaient tant, allez savoir pourquoi.

**- Rachel, va te brosser les dents et ensuite je viendrais te dire bonne nuit**, la prévint-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Debout devant l'évier, elle s'apprêtait à faire la vaiselle lorsque deux bras vigoureux l'enlacèrent, et qu'une bouche trouva refuge dans sa nuque. Elle reposa l'éponge, mit ses bras en arrière, et attrapa l'homme avant de faire volte-face pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas dire non à Tom**, fanfaronna-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
**- Mais il allait pleurer si je refusais, et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le faire pleurer ! **S'insurgea-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.  
**- C'est fou comme tu lui résistes pas à ce gosse**, se moqua-t-il. **Il pourrait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaites de toi, sans que tu lui dises une seule fois non. Un peu comme moi quand je te demande quelque chose !**

Elle fit mine de bouder, ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le médecin se mit à rire doucement, amusé par la réaction dont elle faisait preuve. Il la serra davantage contre lui, titillant le fessier de celle-ci.

**- Dis moi, pendant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté au sujet des photos ? **Demanda-t-elle alors, son regard rivé sur lui.  
**- La stricte vérité**, assura-t-il, ses iris brillant de malice.  
**- La vérité épurée j'espère ? **Poursuivit-elle, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux.  
**- Bien sûr, je n'allais quand même pas lui raconter toutes nos parties de jambes en l'air qui se référaient à nos souvenirs …**

Elle lui donna un coup dans le torse, avant de lui grimacer.

**- En tout cas, il avait peur de m'avoir fait mal quand je l'attendais**, avoua-t-elle avant de se reblottir à nouveau contre lui. **C'est vraiment un amour …  
- Et moi alors ? Je fais toujours attention à ne pas te faire mal durant nos folles sauteries ! **Rétorqua-t-il, plus que sérieux. **Et pourtant, Dieu sait comme tu mériterais que je me montre un peu plus violent durant l'acte quand tu es siiiiiii provocante !**

Elle rit à nouveau, et se détacha de lui en lui envoyant un baiser d'un signe de main.

**- Je vais coucher Rachel**, annonça-t-elle, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. **Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la chambre pour recevoir ta récompense …**

Sur ces mots, elle disparût dans le couloir, sous le regard désireux de son compagnon. Décidément, cette femme le surprendrait toujours agréablement. Même après quatre ans de vie commune et un bébé, la routine ne s'installait jamais entre eux. Ils parvenaient toujours à pimenter leur vie, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Et dans ces moments-là, il était plus que certain des choix qu'il avait fait. L'arrivée de Tomas parmi eux était une bénédiction, le petit était très prometteur. Et avec l'adoption officielle de Rachel, ils formaient une vraie famille, tous les quatre. Une famille que rien ne pourrait ébranler.

Il secoua la tête pour cesser ses réflexions, et rejoignit leur chambre, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à celle de leur aînée, où Lisa était assise sur le lit de sa fille, à la bercer doucement avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il boîta jusqu'à leur grand lit, et se laissa retomber dessus, tout en fixant la porte. Comme toujours, elle saurait le remercier comme il l'aimait, il n'y avait aucun doute. En fin de compte, passer du temps avec ses enfants avant qu'elle ne rentre du travail, ce n'était pas plus mal, d'autant plus qu'elle avait semblé être touchée qu'il raconte aux enfants des instants de leur vie. Et puis, la récompense qu'elle allait lui faire valait drôlement le coup, comme à chaque fois ...

_The End._


End file.
